kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Kibble
|ability=Cutter |category=Regular enemy, Helper |helper icon= |point value = 400 |card number = 29 |notes = 20 HP }} Sir Kibble is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. He gives Kirby the Cutter ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Sir Kibble is a suit of armor surrounding what appears to be a dark void, with a blade on top of his helmet that he can use as a boomerang. He has feet with silver armor on them and red hands. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Sir Kibble first appeared in the game's 4th level Bubbly Clouds. Here he would walk around slowly before tossing the cutter boomerang on his helmet to try to hurt Kirby. Kirby can't get Cutter ability from them in this game. In Extra Mode, Sir Kibble is replaced by Boomer which looks like Poppy Bros. Jr. with a boomerang. Boomer tosses boomerangs faster than Sir Kibble and tosses 2 at a time which instead of returning to Boomer fly over his head at an angle. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Sir Kibble returns in Kirby's Adventure, and this time, he can have his ability copied; otherwise, his behavior is mostly the same. Now, if Kirby is in the air, Sir Kibble will jump up and throw his cutter trying to hit Kirby; he will also sometimes toss his cutter then jump over it, when it returns, causing it to pass under him. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Sir Kibble also appears in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra as a common enemy. He appears in three colors of armor: pink, silver, and bronze. There is no difference in strength or strategy for the different colors of Sir Kibble. His tactics are similar to those he uses in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, but he can now jump and throw his cutter downwards at Kirby. He is weak to the Zap element. He gives Kirby the Cutter ability when swallowed. Additionally, the gold-armor Sir Kibble is the Cutter-based Helper that Kirby can create from the ability. His abilities as an ally include throwing his boomerang and slashing with it in various movements and directions. He can also perform Cleaving Cutter underwater. In Helper to Hero, his armor is a bright green instead of a bright yellow and he's wearing yellow gloves. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Sir Kibble retains his color scheme from previous games, his behavior consists of throwing the boomerang both on land and in mid-air while jumping Kirby's Super Star Stacker Sir Kibble makes a cameo appearance in the crowd during the match against King Dedede. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Sir Kibble appears in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards as one of the main Cutter-based enemies, alongside others such as Fishbone and Sawyer. His attack is noticeably much slower in this game than in previous installments. ''Kirby GCN Sir Kibble appeared in the trailer of this cancelled game as an enemy and a helper, but his enemy and helper palettes were swapped. Kirby Mass Attack Sir Kibble cameos in Kirby Brawlball as part of Marx's black hole attack. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Sir Kibble also appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land as a common enemy. He appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as well. He appears in the Smash Combat Chamber and Magolor Race 1. In these games, Sir Kibble's cutter attack has a motion blur effect. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot In these games, Sir Kibble looks exactly like he does in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and acts much the way he did in that game. However, Sir Kibble now possesses the ability to throw cutters from the foreground to the background, or vice versa. Since Kirby cannot attack the enemy when they're on separate planes, the pink puff can only dodge these cutters, or destroy the blades with a Copy Ability or air puff. ''Kirby Star Allies Sir Kibble makes an appearance in ''Kirby Star Allies as an enemy, and also reprises his role as a helper. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Sir Kibble appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His model from the aforementioned Kirby GCN is used. A trophy of Sir Kibble exists in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, this time using Sir Kibble's model from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Related Quotes jumps to attack, so be careful on your approach. Also, be sure to keep an eye on Sirkibble's hat—it can do damage while it's flying out and coming back.|Description|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Official Strategy Guide (Prima)}} Etymology Sir Kibble's name is derived from the word "kibble," meaning to cut or grind, referring to Sir Kibble's method of attack. The title "Sir" is a reference to Sir Kibble's knight-like design. Trivia *Sir Kibble didn't have visible hands in-game in ''Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Adventure, or Kirby's Dream Land 2. *Sir Kibble in Helper form has a strange way of guarding; when he is protecting himself he simply hides in his thick armor. *In Kirby's Dream Land 2, Sir Kibble is referred to as Lord Kibble (mistranslated as "Load Kibble"). Its keychain in the Japanese version of Kirby: Triple Deluxe reflects this, with its name being ロードキブル (Rōdo Kiburu). **Amusingly, the kanji 卿 can mean either "Sir" or "Lord," although Sir Kibble's Japanese name(s) are always written in katakana. *In Kirby's Dream Land 3 and the English version of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, its name is spelled as "Sirkibble." *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' has the first cutter mid-boss based on Sir Kibble by the name of Kibble Blade, which implies a stronger alteration of Sir Kibble. *The Prima strategy guide for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards is flawed; it states that Sir Kibble throws his hat to attack, when in fact he throws the cutter off his hat. *In Kirby Fighters Deluxe and Kirby Battle Royale, Sir Kibble's helmet is used for Cutter's outfits. *As with Cutter, Sir Kibble's method of attack could have been inspired by the Eye Slugger weapon from the 1967 tokusatsu TV series Ultraseven. *In Mega Man 7, there is a green-helmeted, big-eyed enemy very similar to Sir Kibble that falls from the top of the armors in Shade Man's stage named Ragger, that attacks by throwing the cutter on top of its head, and is invincible while hiding its arms in its helmet. Considering the iconic status of the Eye Slugger weapon and Ultraseven in Japanese popular culture, this enemy may have shared the same inspiration as Sir Kibble and the Cutter ability. Videos Kirby Star Allies Sir Kibble Showcase Artwork kdl Sir Kibble.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KSS Sir Kibble.png|''Kirby Super Star'' SirkibbleKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' SirkibbleKDL3comic.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' comic K64 Sir Kibble.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64_Sir_Kibble_artwork_2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KNiDL Sir Kibble artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq Sir Kibble artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Sirkibble.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Sir Kibble small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 29.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 32.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork KTD_Sir_Kibble_artwork_3.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR Sticker 133.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) New kirby year 2020.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KDL Sir Kibble.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Sir_Kibble.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Sir Kibble.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' EE Sir Kibble.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Sir_Kibble_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) kirby5-6_9.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (3).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KNiD Kibbles.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' PinkKibble.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) AM Sir Kibble.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Kirby and the Amazing Mirror_1412788289924.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) Sir Kibble Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' KSqSq_Sir_Kibble_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Sir Kibble Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU Cook.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Mirror.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) KMA Marx Brawlball.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KRtDL_Sir_Kibble.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Sir_Kibble_2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Kibble_Cutter_2.png|Sir Kibble throws a cutter from a background plane. Cutter Rare.jpeg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (Outfit) SSBU Sir Kibble trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KPR_Sir_Kibble.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sir Kibble Helmet Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) KSA_Sir_Kibble.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KDL Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Sir Kibble sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palette) KA Sir Kibble sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palette) KDL2 Sir Kibble sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Sir Kibble sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) SirkibbleKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Enemy) KSS Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palettes) SirkibblehelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Helper) KDL3 Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KatAM Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Sir Kibble NiDL alternate palette sprites.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) KatAM sir kibble droppy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) Sir kibble trophy 3544.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) SirkibbleKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Enemy) KSSU Sir Kibble sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) KSSU Sir Kibble sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) SirkibblehelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper) SirkibblehelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Sir Kibble sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Fig 20 sirkibble.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) SirKibbleHat1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' de:Sir Kibble es:Sir Kibble fr:Duc Hache Viande it:Duc de' Zac ja:サーキブル ru:Сэр Киббл Category:Helpers Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers in Kirby GCN Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Knights Category:Minion Enemies Category:Novel Characters